Tales
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Masa remaja, adalah waktu dimana setiap insan manusia mulai mengalami hal-hal baru yang mengubah didupnya. Bersekolah dan menambah teman baru. Termasuk percintaan yang kadang kala seperti cerita dongeng. (Harry Potter!AU)


**Prompt Code**

010

 **Judul**

 _Tales_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Sulay, Xiuchen, Taoris

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

Mentioned Kyungsoo x girl

 **Author's Note**

I wish you will enjoy this poorly written fics ^^, Maaf jika kondisi tahun ajaran atau beberapa kegiatan yang ada di dalam ff ini tidak terlalu sesuai dengan kegiatan dari Harry Potter fandom, dikarenakan desesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. But as always, long life KD!

 **Summary**

Masa remaja, adalah waktu dimana setiap insan manusia mulai mengalami hal-hal baru yang mengubah didupnya. Bersekolah dan menambah teman baru. Termasuk percintaan yang kadang kala seperti cerita dongeng.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Suasana di Great Hall terlihat lebih meriah dari biasanya. Hampir semua bangku telah dipenuhi oleh murid yang bersekolah di Hogwarts School of Wizard and Wizardy dan para _professor_ pengajar. Meskipun hal ini merupakan rutinitas tahunan yang terjadi disana, namun hari tersebut tetap saja membuat beberapa orang merasa bahagia, ataupun gelisah.

Kai masuk dalam golongan kedua. "Hei! Semua orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama," menurutnya.

Tahun ajaran baru disini memang selalu dinanti. Karena hanya pada saat-saat tertentu mereka dapat melihat Sorting Hat. Topi yang akan menentukan asrama dimana siswa seharusnya berada, bisa dibilang benda tersebut secara tidak langsung juga menentukan nasib kedepan murid-murid yang akan menimba ilmu selama tujuh tahun disini.

Jongin, atau biasa dipanggil Kai, sebenarnya gelisah bukan karena dia takut. Masalahnya karena anak yang sering disamakan dengan beruang ini takut jika berada di asrama tertentu. Slytherin contohnya. Common room dari asrama tersebut adalah ruang bawah tanah, itu menandakan bahwa suasana di rumah yang memiliki lambang ular tersebut akan lebih gelap.

Dan dia memiliki sebuah pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan soal kejadian tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya suara _Professor_ Junmyeon yang memanggil dirinya memecah lamunan Kai serta dengungan berisik dari semua murid yang ada disana. Semua mata mulai memandang anak laki-laki berkulit _tan_ yang tengah melangkah ke kursi yang berada di sisi depan.

Kai mulai menyamankan duduk di kursi yang tadinya ditempati oleh Sorting Hat. Dari tempat tinggi itu dia melihat tinggal dirinya dan beberapa anak saja yang belum memiliki tempat di sekolah.

Disitu juga Kai juga mengamati tingkah laku dari siswa yang berada pada asrama-asrama yang ada.

Meja yang berada di ujung paling kanan, Ravenclaw, terlihat lebih tenang daripada yang lain. Tipikal orang-orang yang bijaksana dan tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Sangat jelas bahwa bocah beruang tidak akan berada disana.

Lalu disebelah meja yang memiliki warna kebanggan biru, ada asrama Hufflepuff. Mereka lebih hangat dan memiliki aura kesabaran yang tinggi, _as expected_ dari asrama yang diprakarsai oleh Helga Hufflepuff.

Kemudian asrama dengan lambang singa, Gryffindor. Dari apa yang dilihat oleh Kai, ada dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kondisi meja serta penghuni asrama tersebut. _Merry_ dan _bravery_. Kai harus mengakui, warna merah dan oranye sangat pas dengan tempat tersebut.

Yang terakhir, Slytherin. Tempat dimana banyak penyihir hitam berasal. Namun bukan berarti semua orang di asrama ini hanya terkenal akan keburukannya, _that's a big no!_ Paman Kai berasal dari Slytherin dan bekerja sebagai Auror yang sangat tangguh di Ministry of Magic.

Selesai memindai kondisi setiap meja, anak laki-laki yang masih berusia sebelas tahun ini mulai menghela nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Oke, _there we go! I can do this!_ "

 _Professor_ memakaikan topi tersebut ke kepala Kai setelah melihat bahwa anak itu telah nyaman dengan posisi duduknya.

Seketika, ruangan menjadi hening karena menunggu keputusan dari benda turun menurun itu.

"Griffindor".

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika ketika _Professor_ pengajar _transfiguration_ itu menyuruhnya berjalan ke meja tempat ia seharusnya berada. Saat berjalan kesana, bisa dilihat jika suasana di meja benar-benar gaduh.

Tapi Kai tidak keberatan, sungguh. Griffindor memang adalah tempat yang tepat untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

Ketika duduk, seseorang yang dia yakini lebih tua darinya karena Kai melihat orang itu sudah mengenakan jubah dengan _crest_ sewarna jingga menghiasi bagian dada sebelah kiri, mengulurkan tangannya kepada dirinya.

" _Welcome to the club, boy_ " dan Kai menerima uluran tangan dari lawan bicaranya dengan senyum yang tak kalah senang.

"Tentu!"

Saat itu juga dia tidak sabar untuk segera memulai hari-hari kedepan di Hogwarts.

-.o0o.-

Selama enam tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Kai sudah melewati banyak hal. Mulai dari bertemu orang-orang baru, mantra baru serta macam-macam _potion_ yang bisa digunakan untuk banyak hal.

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di _common room_ Griffindor, Kai langsung disambut oleh penghuni asrama tersebut. Dan saat itu juga Byun Baekhyun serta Park Chanyeol resmi menjadi teman sekamar _slash_ teman baiknya.

Menjadi teman baik dari _duo troublemaker_ membuat mereka tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari kata berisik, onar, serta jahil. Fred and George bersaudara versi Korea, namun bukan saudara dan sering menjahili satu sama lain.

Pada saat tahun ketiga mereka bersekolah, anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi berfikir bahwa akan sangat lucu mengubah Baekhyun yang menurutnya adalah anjing jadi-jadian, menjadi anjing sungguhan.

Saat itu Kai benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena si bungsu Byun memang sangat lucu ketika menjadi seekor Shiba Inu berwarna cokelat.

Dan karena itulah _professor_ pengajar kelas transformasi, _Professor_ Jay, menghukum mereka untuk membersihkan kamar mandi pria di bangunan utara.

 _Bloody hell_ , bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka bertiga bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat keramat itu setelah Screaming Luke datang berkunjung sehingga mengubah suasana.

Tahun lalu, setelah mereka 'melupakan' kejadian yang cukup untuk membuat jantung mereka lepas dari tempat yang semestinya, Chanyeol mendapatkan serangan balasan.

Malam hari, Baekyun membuka segel _Monster Book of Monster_ dengan tujuan agar buku tersebut mencabik-cabik seragam manusia jerapah, sehingga keesokan harinya Chanyeol akan menghadiri kelas dengan pakaian compang-camping.

Namun akhirnya, seragam Baekhyun dan Kai juga menjadi korban. _Let's just say_ jika akhirnya mereka bertiga harus mencari seribu satu alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa mereka bertiga tidak masuk kelas tepat waktu.

Hari ini, Baekhyun berencana untuk menjahili lelaki jerapah itu dengan cara yang bisa dikatakan lebih _muggle-ish_ karena memang pada dasarnya ia mendapatkan sifat jahil itu dari keluarga yang memang awalnya tidak tahu menahu soal sihir, sampai akhirnya salah satu pengajar dari Hogwarts datang kerumahnya dan menyatakan bahwa ia diterima di Hogwarts.

"Apakah ini tidak berlebihan, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kai ketika dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang asik menumpahkan isi dari botol pencuci lantai hampir ke seluruh lantai toilet pria sebelah timur yang mereka dapat dari kloset Mr. Trachers

Setelah selesai meratakan cairan licin tersebut di lantai depan pintu setiap bilik, dia tersenyum kan merangkul bahu Kai sambal mulai berbicara panjang lebar soal bagaimana 'aman'-nya jebakan miliknya kali ini.

"Jadi, pertama-tama aku akan memintanya menemaniku berlari menuju ke toilet, dan tiba-tiba aku akan mendorongnya masuk dan membuatnya tergenlincir dengan kepala yang benjol" paparnya sambil berjalan keluar bersama Kai untuk menjemput Chanyeol.

Kai sedikit merapikan seragam miliknya karena langkah Baekhyun yang terhitung cepat untuk seseorang yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Sepertinya Byun ini memang sangat yakin dengan rencana miliknya.

Karena jujur, Kai merasa memiliki firasat buruk atas dampak yang akan terjadi karena ulah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Apakah kau yakin ini tidak apa? Maksudku, aku merasa bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi karena ini"

"Tentu saja, percayalah padaku, Kai!" balasnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Oh _boy,_ Byun Baekhyun salah besar mengenai hal itu.

-.o0o.-

" _Excuse me,_ permisi!"

Laki-laki dengan surai sewarna langit malam terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru sambil sesekali menabrak seseorang didepannya. Sepanjang jalan, semua murid yang berada di lorong tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

Melainkan mereka justru memandangnya dengan takjub dan beberapa siswi terlihat sedikit menahan nafas mereka karena kaget.

Hey, tidak biasanya kau akan melihat Do Kyungsoo berlari dengan tergopoh setiap harinya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu anak tunggal dari keluarga utama Do? Salah satu keluarga _pure blood_ yang memiliki tingkatan sosial yang tinggi sejak pendahulu mereka.

Mulai dari Tuan Do yang merupakan salah satu petinggi di Ministry of Magic dan Nyonya Do sebagai ketua dari Women Wizardy.

Semua tentang Do seolah meneriakkan kata " _perfection"._

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuknya.

Oh Sehun, seseorang yang selalu mengaku bahwa " _I'm your best friend!_ " memberikannya sebuah permen. Awalnya Kyungsoo sudah memiliki firasat buruk soal pria kulit pucat yang memberikan permen tersebut dengan senyuman jahil.

Namun karena ia terus merengek soal "Ayolah, aku membelinya di sebuah toko yang ada di Diagon Alley!" akhirnya Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Meskipun Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia membelinya di Diagon Alley, toko jahil milik Weasley bersaudara, Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze juga berada di sana.

Dan permen sialan itu membuat mual sehingga Kyungsoo terpaksa berlari menuju toilet pria terdekat, sebelah timur.

" _One more corner_ " dengusnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan telah menubruk seseorang dan berakhir di lantai.

-.o0o.-

"Syukurlah disini masih ada stok Skele-Gro untuk menyambungkan tulang kalian berdua kembali" kata _Professor_ Zhang menghadap kepada empat siswa yang ada disana. Setelah memastikan mereka berdua meminumnya, ia tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa pasien diharuskan beristirahat selama semalam disini.

Kai benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan berakhir pada kondisi sekarang.

Niat awal untuk mengerjai Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun malah membuatnya bertemu sekaligus berinteraksi dengan Do Kyungsoo, karena terpeleset di kamar mandi sehingga membuat Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo dibawa ke Hospital Wing.

Dia telah membuat seseorang yang ia sukai harus dirawat.

Setelah mengetahui jika orang yang menabrak dirinya adalah Kyungsoo, karena gugup ia langsung berdiri dan celakanya karena itulah pria bermata bulat tersebut jatuh kembali dan kakinya tidak sengaja membuat Chanyeol tersandung.

 _What a first impression._

Melihat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyamankan posisi di ranjang rumah sakit, Kai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ma-maafkan aku,"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan Kai dengan tangannya yang sehat.

" _It's okay._ Tidak apa, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya seperti itu membuat Kai membeku.

Do Kyungsoo mengetahui namanya.

Do Kyungsoo mengenal dirinya.

 **Do Kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya.**

Ketika Kai ingin bertanya mengenai bagaimana ia memanggilnya dengan nama _itu,_ serta bagaimana pria Slytherin tersebut mengenalnya, ocehan Oh Sehun sudah menyebar disana.

Oh Sehun diikuti oleh dua pria tinggi yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan juga secara tidak langsung 'mengusir' Kai agar menjauh dari ranjang tersebut.

Akhirnya, Kai memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun apa ia lihat membuatnya membuatnya kaget.

Baekhyun menangis sambil mengusap air matanya dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk pria yang lebih kecil di atas ranjang.

Sembari menghentikan tangisnya, Baekhyun menggumam di balik lengan jubah miliknya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mencelakai dirimu Channie, aku melakukannya karena aku cemburu."

Sayangnya, Chanyeol hanya menangkap separuh dari ucapan si bungsu Byun, sehingga ia hanya bisa meringis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan tulang yang patah.

Lagipula dirinya dan Baekhyun memang selalu seperti ini.

"Adakah salah satu dari kalian bertiga yang bisa menjelaskan padaku soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mendengar seseorang yang berbicara tak jauh dari mereka, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mengetahui siapa yang berbicara, ketiganya meneguk ludah mereka.

Kim Minseok, prefek asrama Griffindor, datang dengan muka seperti bakpao dengan muka memerah. Serta disebelahnya ada Chen yang terlihat menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku mendengar kalian berbuat kekacauan, dan kebetulan Min-min lewat dan mendengarkannya. Maafkan aku!" jelas Chen ketika Chanyeol menatap pandangan memohon.

Melihat Chanyeol serta Baek dengan posisi yang ' _desperate_ ' membuatnya iba, dan memilih untuk memelankan suaranya. Namun tetap dengan ketegasan yang ketara.

"Temui aku besok setelah kalian selesai dirawat!" titah Minseok sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan menggandeng Chen keluar dari rumah sakit yang masih menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang terus bertanya soal bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi.

Pria yang paling tinggi, Kris, sekilas menatap nyalang ke Kai namun pria tinggi bermata panda di sebelahnya dengan cepat menoleh kearah Kai dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

Mendapati reaksi tersebut, Kai langsung melirik Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu yang menemukan lelaki dengan warna kulit seputih salju tersebut juga melirik dirinya.

Merasa jika telinga mulai memerah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh _the heir of_ Do, Kai memalingkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju sepatu sekolah.

-.o0o.-

Hari ini semua murid tingkat tujuh disibukkan dengan kegiatan persiapan Dance Ball untuk pesta kelulusan.

Itu artinya, siswa maupun siswi dari keempat asrama akan berkumpul di Great Hall untuk latihan berdansa secara berpasangan. Baik dari asrama Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin.

Kebetulan Kai duduk di sebelah barat dari ruangan, terpisah dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena menghadiri kelas yang berbeda. Duo onar baru saja mengikuti kelas transfigurasi sementara Kai dari kelas astronom.

Dari sini ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya. Zitao duduk disebelah Kris sambil memainkan tangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, sementara Sehun melemparkan sesuatu, sepertinya robekan perkamen, ke segerombolan gadis yang berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo.

Insiden yang membuatnya harus berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Do Kyungsoo sudah berlalu satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Kai masih mengingatnya dengan baik seolah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Dimana Kyungsoo menatap dan menggenggam tangannya. Yang terpenting lagi, Kyungsoo memanggil nama kecilnya.

Lagipula, Kai yakin jika seseorang yang sering muncul dalam mimpi tersebut juga akan mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

" _Afternoon, everyone_!" suara _Professor_ Junmyeon menggema di seluruh ruangan karena mantra _sonorous_. Murid-murid yang menyadari jika sudah ada pengajar yang datang langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan membalas sapaan dari _fiancé Professor_ Zhang.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari ini kita akan memulai sesi latihan untuk berdansa."

Suara riuh yang berasal dari _wolf-whistle_ para siswa terdengar nyaring sehingga _Professor_ Junmyeon harus menunggu sesaat untuk memberikan instruksi selanjutya.

"Ketika musik mulai dinyalakan, semua murid tanpa terkecuali harus sudah bersama dengan pasangan latihan masing-masing atau jika tidak, maka selama tahun ajaran akhir di Hogwarts siswa atau siswi tersebut diharuskan membersihkan semua lorong."

Selesai mengucapkan perintah, semua orang langsung berhambur dan menghampiri seseorang yang mereka kenal dan belum memiliki pasangan, sementara itu Kai mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hampir setiap orang yang ia kenal telah berpasangan.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Mau berlatih dansa denganku, Jongin?,"

Pria didepannya berhasil membuat nafasnya tercekat. Do Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk berdansa, _well_ , ini masih latihan. Namun tetap saja membuat Kai memerah.

Merasa lawan biacaranya belum memberi balasan, Kyungsoo menurunkan uluran tangannya.

"Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan dan belum memiliki pasangan" ujar Kyungsoo memelan di akhir kalimat.

Kai langsung cepat-cepat menjawab ajakannya kelewat antusias, " _Yes! I mean,_ aku mau!"

Mendengar respon yang diinginkan, membuat Kyungsoo menampilan _heart shaped-lips_ menggemaskan.

"Baiklah Jongin, mohon bantuannya."

Kai bersumpah hari tersebut akan menjadi salah satu hari terbaik dalam sejarah.

-.o0o.-

Sudah hampir empat minggu Kai serta Kyungsoo berlatih bersama. Dan selama empat minggu itu pula, ia mengenal pria itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Mulai dari kehidupan pribadinya hingga kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan.

Dari Kyungsoo juga, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Oh Sehun saat ini sedang dekat dengan _seeker_ dari asrama Hufflepuff, Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao yang ternyata sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua keluarga besar sejak mereka berdua lahir, serta soal bisnis properti di dunia _muggle_ milik keluarga Kyungsoo.

Siswa Slytherin tersebut sering menanyakan perihal Kai, seperti bagaimana perternakan di rumahnya, serta depot kecil yang ada di Diagon Alley milik keluarga secara turun temurun. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo tertawa karena cerita Kai saat di kandang ternak.

Mulai dari dirinya yang tergelincir lumpur sehingga ikut berkubang bersama para babi, sapi yang mengira bahwa celananya adalah makanan, dikejar segerombolan angsa karena tidak sengaja tersandung seekor angsa yang asyik berjemur.

Memegang perutnya yang sakit, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang tidak segaja keluar karena cerita laki-laki dari asrama singa tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di perdesaan, pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan hewan yang ada".

Ucapan yang pria mungil tersebut telah membuat Kai sadar.

Bahwa memang dari awal, dia berada jauh sekali dia bawah Kyungsoo.

Kai seorang anak dari keluarga desa biasa, dan Kyungsoo sendiri adalah anak dari salah satu keluarga dengan status sosial tertinggi.

Pernah di suatu hari, ketika mereka berlatih untuk kelima kalinya, Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya soal _love interest_ Kyungsoo.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo sempat tertawa kecil dan menghentikan gerakan _waltz-_ nya. "Aku memang menyukai seseorang-" tatapnya menerawang.

"-Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu,"

Entah kenapa, hati Kai terasa remuk.

-.o0o.-

Hari ini murid senior terlihat banyak berkeliaran di daerah Hogsmeade. Mereka menyebar hampir di seluruh toko maupun kedai yang ada.

Kali ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyeretnya ke toko permen milik salah satu kerabat Chen. Disana Kai bertemu dengan Minseok, ketua asrama yang memang terkenal dekat dengan laki-laki dengan muka kotak tersebut.

Puas memilih permen, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai milik Madam Roseprime di pertigaan jalan.

Karena akhir pekan, hampir tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa. Namun karena Baekhyun terkenal lincah dan cerewet, ia berhasil mengusir beberapa siswi bergosip meskipun makanan dan minuman mereka telah habis.

Chanyeol melihat ulah kekasih barunya hanya bisa menggeleng. "Akan kupesankan _butterbeer_ dan beberapa _bagel_ untuk kalian, sebaiknya kau duduk menemani Baekhyun" kata Kai yang setelah itu mengantri di bagian depan kedai.

Di dalam antrian ada dua siswi yang Kai ketahui berada di tingkat enam tersebut terlihat saling bisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau tahu soal gosip terbaru Do Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tahu! Perihal dia yang akan datang ke _Dance Ball_ bersama Sojin dari Ravenclaw"

"Benar, 'kan! Sudah kubilang, mereka itu pasangan elegan yang sangat cocok!"

"Tentu saja! Mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil, pasti cinta telah bersemi diantara mereka!"

Setelah mengambil pesanan _butterbeer_ dan kudapan pendampingnya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kai langsung terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Perlahan, ia merasakan bahwa kedua matanya memanas dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Awalnya pasangan kekasih baru itu masih belum menyadarinya. Namun ketika bahu Kai bergetar, kedua orang tersebut menatap satu sama lain dan merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat mereka.

-.o0o.-

Tak terasa nanti malam acara penutup untuk senior akan dilaksanakan. Baik murid maupun para pengajar dan _staff_ yang ada di Hogwarts telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik.

Mulai dari poster maupun pamflet yang tersebar, serta dekorasi yang juga turut mempercantik lingkungan sekolah.

Saat ini hampir semua siswa maupun siswi sedang sibuk dengan pakaian yang akan merela kenakan nanti. Chanyeol yang berusaha merubah warna rambutnya menjadi _silver blonde_ karena salah satu foto member _boyband_ yang pernah dibawa oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan pria yang memiliki tahi lalat diatas bibirnya tersebut sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Luna akan melakukan _make over_ padaku!" katanya.

Sementara Kai hanya duduk dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk nanti malam.

Sepulang dari Hogsmeade waktu itu, Kai menolak semua ajakan berlatih dari Kyungsoo karena menurutnya dia sudah melakukan gerakan demi gerakan dengan baik. Selain itu, Kai juga ingin menyembuhkan sakit hati yang tengah ia rasakan.

Berbagai alasan telah digunakan untuk menghindar dari si tunggal Do. Dari alasan yang masuk akal, "Maaf, tapi Madam Thera memberiku tugas untuk menulis perkamen sepanjang sepuluh senti". Hingga yang sangat tidak masuk akal, "Aku harus menina bobo-kan kucing Minseok".

Dan Kai mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo tanpa mau menatatap mata bulatnya.

" _You okay, mate?_ " tanya Chanyeol setelah mengintip refleksi muka murung Kai.

Tidak ingin membuat teman baiknya khawatir, ia tersenyum dan ikut berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol.

" _Im fine, don't worry,_ "

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kai masih memikirkan perihal bagaimana susahnya mencintai seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Mulai dari historis hingga latar belakang yang jauh berbeda, serta soal Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menyukai Sojin.

"Hey, berbahagialah! Tidak boleh ada kesedihan dalam pesta kali ini!"

Setidaknya, Kai masih memiliki kedua sahabat yang selalu menemaninya di segala situasi.

-.o0o.-

Ketika di dalam Great Hall, Kai benar-benar takjub atas apa yang ia lihat.

Hujan _confetti_ yang akan menghilang di _mid-air_ , susasana Great Hall yang diubah menjadi lebih artistik dengan adanya air mancur di tengah-tengah ruangan dan meja penuh dengan makanan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Puas mengagumi interior yang ada, Kai memilih duduk di pinggir ruangan sambil mengamati sekitar.

Baekhyun dengah berdansa dengan Chanyeol dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

Ternyata ucapan Baekhyun soal perombakan total dirinya memang bukan main-main. _Eyeliner_ benar-benar membuatnya _stand out_ diantara siswa lainnya, dengan _black_ _leather shoe_ , _slim-fit tuxedo set_ hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih ditambah dengan _bow-tie_ senada dengan _outer_ , membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol memang terlihat lebih _less-formal_ daripada Baekhyun, karena menggunakan _suit_ abu-abu dengan warna bawahan senada, serta _turtle neck_ hitam sebagai _inner ,_ dan sepatu _borque_ sewarna tanah,jangan lupakan juga surai pirang miliknya, telah membuat Park Chanyeol seperti pangeran masa kini.

Kai sendiri hanya mengenakan _suit_ berwarna abu _, button-up_ putih, dasi dan sepatu kulit hitam dengan tali untuk pilihannya. Terlihat sedikit _casual_ dan membuatnya tidak terlalu diperhatikan.

Hampir satu jam setelah acara dimulai, tiba-tiba musik berhenti dan penerangan di dalam ruangan mulai meredup.

Sebelum ada yang memberikan respon lebih lanjut, sudah ada cahaya seperti lampu sorot mengarah ke _stage_ di ujung ruangan.

Disana sudah ada Do Kyungsoo memegang gitar, alat musik _muggle_ yang mulai banyak digunakan oleh penyihir.

Menyadari ada Kyungsoo yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya membuat Kai panik. Dengan cara apa lagi dia harus menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Serta jika keadaan tetap seperti ini, lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo akan mengetahui bahwa Kai menyikapi pria itu.

Kai akui, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menawan dengan setelan berwarna hitam, dari kemeja hingga sepatu sehingga perbedaan kontras antara pakaian serta tubuhnya membuat kulit putihnya terlihat memonjol.

"Hari ini, aku ingin bernyanyi untuk seseorang yang sudah menawan hatiku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di King Cross Station tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Pekikan dari siswi maupun sorakan dari siswa membuat Kai kaget bukan kepalang. "Jadi bukan Sojin, teman kecilnya?".

"Dari dulu, hingga saat ini, aku mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak menakutinya dengan terlalu menunjukkan afeksiku, sehingga tetap merasa nyaman disisiku. Namun aku sadar, jika aku tidak segera mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan ini, maka perjuanganku selama ini akan sia-sia."

Semua orang yang mendengarkan curahan hati Kyungsoo terdiam. Berita perihal Kyungsoo dan Sojin terbukti tidak benar. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Do Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai seseorang dengan tulus selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Kai terdiam, jelas saja itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Kai baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan Do Kyungsoo adalah satu tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih berada di tingkat enam. Tidak mungkin pria seperti Kyungsoo mengenalnya jauh sebelum insiden itu.

"Dan orang itu, orang yang berhasil mengambil setengah bagian dari hidupku yang bahkan tidak dia sadari. Kim Jongin,"

Ia tercekat, lebih dari seratus pasang mata langsung mengarah ke dirinya dengan berbagai pandangan.

Penasaran, meremehkan, terkejut, kagum.

Namun hanya satu pasang saja yang mampu membuat hatinya berdegup tidak karuan, pandangan penuh cinta dari Do Kyungsoo yang mulai memetikkan senar gitar.

" _So, hear my song for you, my love_ "

 _ **"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

 _ **Maybe just the touch of a hand**_

 _ **Oh me I fall in love with you every single day**_

 _ **And I just wanna tell you I am**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"**_

Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud

Selesai menyelesaikan lagu tersebut, semua yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun langsung berhambur untuk memeluk sahabat baiknya itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemamgat untuknya.

Suara Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu tersebut membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi.

Ketika ia ingin mengusap matanya dengan lengan untuk keberapa kalinya, ada yang terlebih dahulu menawarkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

" _Dont cry, sunshine.._ "

Mendongak, Kai menemukan Do Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya dan telaten mengusap air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, kita berdua sama-sama lelaki, sehingga menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengatakan hal ini terlebih dahulu karena kita berdua setara. Dan _hey_ , jangan khawatir soal latar belakang keluargaku, mereka semua tidak ada hubungannya soal hal ini," ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Jongin, _Do you want to be my boyfriend and soon to be husband?_ "

Masih dalam kondisi _post-shocked_ , Kai berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku..."

-.o0o.-

"Tunggu sebentar!, bagaimana tentang Kyungsoo mengetahui Kai pertama kalinya? Disini si penulis tidak menceritakannya!"

Seorang remaja dengan seragam kuning tipikal murid SOPA menunjukkan sorot tatapan menyelidik kepada buku novel bacaan di perpustakaan umum kota.

"Jangan khawatir,mereka semua berakhir dengan bahagia"

Lisa menoleh ketika mendengar wanita yang seakan-akan menjawab pertaannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut kepada seseorang yang baru ia temui hari ini.

"Termasuk soal apa yang terjadi pada pasangan yang lain?"

"Jangan khawatir,mereka semua berakhir dengan bahagia"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ini adalah cerita fiksi" dengan tidak kurang ajarnya, Lisa menjejalkan buku beornamen merah-hitam tersebut.

Kalimat yang selanjutnya diucapkan wanita usia dua puluhan itu membuat Lisa hampir menjatuhkan benda yang ia baca.

"Karena aku adalah anak dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo"

Lisa menolehkan kepalanya cepat, namun nihil.

Wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres, ia segera merapikan tas dan pergi meninggalkan bagian perpustakaan yang memang terkenal selalu sepi.

Tanpa ia ketahui, dibalik rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, wanita itu masih berdiri dan memegang sebuah tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya ke arahmu berada.

" _You see nothing._ **Obliviate,** "

-.o0o.-

Glosarium :

Sorting Hat : topi yang digunakan untuk membagi asrama setiap siswa baru yang ada di Hogwarts

Common room : ruang kebutuhan yang dimiliki setiap asrama. Ruang ini digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul atau bersantai

Pure Blood : Seseorang yang terlahir dari kedua orang tua yang merupakan penyihir

Muggle : manusia biasa yang tidak bisa dan tidak mengetahui sihir

Skele – gro : Ramuan untuk menumbuhkan kembali tulang yang patah

King Cross Station : stasiun kereta yang digunakan untuk transit menuju Hogwarts

Oblviate : mantra untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang seseuatu ataupun seseorang.


End file.
